


Ding Dong the Jokers Dead

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred has a shotgun, Bruce doesn't go crazy, Gen, Joker - Freeform, jason is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Batman doesn't kill, but someone in the Batfamily has and will again.





	Ding Dong the Jokers Dead

Alfred was sitting book in his hand, and a cup of tea on the small table beside him. He was staring at the fire, he hadn't been paying attention to the book in a while and the tea had grown cold. He was lost in thought, thinking back to, what was it almost thirty six years ago.

He was in the British Intelligence fresh out of school. He had gotten his first assignment stop a messenger, any method was acceptable. He still remembered the way the teenager had begged not to be killed. It was war, that was the only way he could reason it was acceptable, cutting his throat.

The boy, that's all he was, would have killed him if the roles where reversed, it kept him up some nights. The others he had killed weren't any easier. It was the reason he had made Bruce promise never to kill. It didn't take away one life. It killed the person who pulled the trigger, or the held the knife, that innocence was taken forever. The nineteen year old kid Alfred had been died when he used that knife.

The more he thought about it, he knew what he had to do.

Being the Batman's butler he knew easily enough how to use the bat computer, and he had never lost the British Intelligence touch, he could avoid being seen when he wanted. He left the manor holding his shotgun.

He found the Joker, all the memories of Jason flooded into his mind. Jason wasn't much older than the messenger, Alfred had killed, the only way he was able to kill him was, it was war his buddies would have died if that information got out. The Joker did it for laughs. Alfred deciced that wasn't good enough reason.

Joker wasn't laughing when he saw Alfred point and fire his gun. The Joker's laugh was permanently ended. Harley saw her Puddin' laying dead in the concrete she tried to go after Alfred.

Alfred shot her.

He wasn't sorry he should have done it a long time ago, he had already lost his innocence and killed. Bruce still, after all the years of being Batman needed to keep at least that. At least he hadn't killed anyone.

Alfred regretted his first kill but, never the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of Alfred as a killer? I was toying with idea and decided to make it a little darker than my other works.


End file.
